Mudança radical
by Gabriela GleekLover 36
Summary: E se o Sheldon e a Amy se conhecessem de uma forma diferente?
1. Chapter 1

Mudança Radical

Falling in love

Amy Farrah Fowler era uma garota gótica que só usava blusas de bandas de rock e saias pretas com meias ¾ pretas e bota de cano alto polido e que usava muita maquiagem no rosto com uma mecha de seu cabelo cobrindo sua face, andava pelos corredores da carmel high school como se tivesse medo de tudo.

Sheldon Cooper era mais um dos idiotas do clube de futebol americano que ficavam com as mais bonitas do colégio, magro e alto com os cabelos um pouco bagunçados e seus olhos e sorrisos perfeitos, era assim que ele se davam bem com as garotas, já que preferia não agir feito um idiota o tempo todo

Só tinha um problema: desde que Amy viu Sheldon jogando uma partida de futebol americano (não que ela gostasse, mas acompanhou com o seu pai que amava esportes) a garota estava completamente apaixonada por Sheldon, isso nunca acontecia porque ela sempre esteve ocupada demais sozinha com seus acessórios de rock em seu quarto com uma parede azul (sua segunda cor favorita) e pôsteres de bandas de rock e sua guitarra ao lado da cama.

Desde então Amy tem observado Sheldon toda a hora nos corredores, e até se esbarraram algumas vezes já, mas parecia que ele estava ocupado demais com seus amigos para conversar. O que tem deixado Amy muito deprimida é que todos eles tinham namorada, e o maior medo dela agora é que Sheldon acabasse arrumando uma também, então ela se olhou no espelho que tinha grudado no armário dela junto com algumas coisas de rock, e deste dia em diante, jurou que ia lutar por seu amor e estaria disposta a fazer tudo para tê-lo.


	2. Chapter 2

Stupid Girls

Quando chegou em seu armário no intervalo de aula, pegou seu lanche, se olhou no espelho de novo, mas não teve dúvidas, Sheldon É o seu destino, então Amy começou a prestar a atenção nas líderes de torcida já que eram populares(suuuper clichê), o jeito como elas andavam pelo corredor se achando um máximo intimidando qualquer garota que ficasse no caminho enojava Amy, no começo ela se achou estranha reparando nessas coisas fúteis como maquiagem e unhas, mas até que gostou de se imaginar mais bonita do que era:

- sai da frente aberração – gritou uma líder de torcida loira com olhos verdes empurrando Amy contra os armários, junto com mais duas garotas de nariz em pé se achando as donas do pedaço, seus nomes? Penny (a loira insuportável), bernadette (outra loira, que parecia um pouco mais inteligente, mas sua voz aguda me irritava) e Leslie (uma morena arrogante de cabelos cacheados)

Penny andava pelos corredores "abanando o rabo" para qualquer um, já havia pegado todos naquela escola... Mas só faltava um que não havia percebido. Isso mesmo, Sheldon Cooper, o mesmo cara que a Amy está batalhando para ter. Mas parece que ela vai ter que esperar, pois o coração de Sheldon pertence a outra: AMY FARRAH FOWLER

Quando Sheldon se aproximou delas, Amy sentiu que suas pernas viraram gelatina, mal respirava e começou a gaguejar na frente do Sheldon:

-O... o... olá – finalmente disse fitando suas botas pretas polidas deixando que uma mecha de seu cabelo caísse nos olhos

- oi Amy!- disse Sheldon dando um sorriso para a menina enquanto as líderes de torcida faziam uma cara de nojo

- não fale com essa garota, ela não merece sua atenção – dizia Penny enquanto as outras estalavam os dedos fazendo uma pose ridícula.

Mas tarde Amy se escreveu para as líderes de torcida, amarrou seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, colocou lentes de contato e pôs seu uniforme e foi fazer um teste

-PRÓXIMA- dizia a treinadora de saco cheio de outras incompetentes

- olá, sou Amy Farrah Fowler e quero entrar para o time- eu dizia enquanto colocava a mão nos quadris e dando um sorriso encantador. Penny e o resto das meninas não acreditaram no que estava acontecendo bem em frente a elas, bernadette se engasgou com a água que tomava, Leslie jogou uma revista de moda no chão e penny tentou ao máximo se segurar para não rir muito

No gramado da escola, o time de futebol fazia alguns exercícios antes de começar a treinar

- e aí caraaaaaaaa? – disse Howard enquanto chegava animadamente perto de Sheldon que estava conversando com Leonard

- tudo beleza? – disse rajesh chegando também

Os meninos Leonard e Howard eram meio pálidos e bastante musculosos, e rajesh era um moreno forte e alto com o que facilitava a chegar nas garotas

- oi gente – disse Sheldon completamente perdido em seus pensamentos

- quais são as novidades? – Leonard disse de braços cruzados cansado de treinar

- parece que uma tal de Amy, quer entrar para a torcida- disse penny saindo do treino das líderes de torcida para se intrometer na conversa

- que desastre – disse Leslie abaixando a cabeça com um tom de desaprovação

- parece que ela vai ter que malhar muito para nos substituir – bernadette disse enquanto limpava seu suor do rosto com a toalha cor de rosa com seu nome

- NEM DIGA UM ABSURDO DESSES, FICOU LOUCA? Não vou deixar isso acontecer, ela mandou super mal no teste – dizia penny

O pior é que era verdade, e a treinadora disse isso direto para ela, deixando Amy desapontada.

"Tudo bem Amy, você consegue, vamos nos escrever para outro clube, aquelas líderes de torcida não valiam a pena mesmo" pensou Amy enquanto estava lendo o quadro de clubes para participar


	3. Chapter 3

The final

"Tudo bem Amy, você consegue, vamos nos escrever para outro clube, aquelas líderes de torcida não valiam a pena mesmo" pensou Amy enquanto estava lendo o quadro de clubes para participar

MESES DEPOIS...

Sheldon, rajesh e Howard foram expulsos do time por que o treinador arranjou outros melhores, hoje Amy e Sheldon namoram sério e penny resolveu ficar com Leonard (mas ainda nas líderes de torcidas que agora estavam menos chatas) é claro que a Amy e a penny não se acertaram tão fácil, levou meses e meses de brigas e xingamentos para chegar onde elas estão e agora Amy faz parte do clube dos nerds e ficou com este estilo de inteligente mesmo, era mais a sua cara

FIM =)


End file.
